CheckUp
by wtfpenname
Summary: Orochimaru decides Sasuke needs to get a checkup. Oneshot. KabuSasu. ShonenAiYaoi


My first fanfic. Don't laugh at it. It's going to be KabuSasu. nod

Warnings: Shonen-ai/Yaoi/Whatever you want to call it. And I think one cuss word.And OoCness, MUCH OoCness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters. Sorry sob

**--Check-Up-- **

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Why does THE Sasuke Uchiha need a checkup? Well, it all started the other day when Sasuke simply coughed. Orochimaru started to freak and told him that Sasuke needed to have a check up. Sasuke somehow avoided it, until now, that is. Orochimaru told him that if he didn't get one, he'd have to do something drastic. So Sasuke, being traumatized from last time Orochimaru did "something drastic" (A/N: It involved poison, whipped cream, and a knife. Let's leave it at that.) he gave in and was now waiting for Kabuto, wherever he may be.

Sasuke started to entertain himself with an old nail he found, trying to balance it by using his chakra, when Kabuto walked in with a clipboard.

He stared at Sasuke before saying, "Sasuke-Kun, you shouldn't be playing with nails, Orochimaru would hate it if you-"

"Yeah yeah, can we just get this stupid thing done now?" Sasuke dropped the nail and got up.

He followed Kabuto into a room that looked like a darker version of a regular doctor's office. Kabuto made Sasuke stand on a scale that measured his height and weight and marked the measurements on his clipboard. Then Kabuto gave Sasuke a cup.

Sasuke stared at the cup before saying, "What am I suppose to do with this?"

Kabuto looked at Sasuke, amused, "Well, Sasuke-Kun, we need a urine sample…"

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief, "…A WHAT?!"

"A urine sample. Do I need to speak in smaller words for you? You need to pee in that cup."

Sasuke twitched and started planning Orochimaru and Kabuto's deaths as he went into the bathroom.

He came out minutes later and gave Kabuto the cup, which was now full. Kabuto made him wait in the room while he took the urine sample into another.

Sasuke stared around the room, trying to amuse himself. He started by reading the posters, but they were too confusing that possibly only medical nin could understand. Then he started poking around in the drawers, but he couldn't find anything of interest. So finally he started whistling. Yes. THE Sasuke Uchiha was whistling.

This apparently shocked Kabuto, too, because he walked in, stopped, and started snickering, causing Sasuke to stop and glare at him.

"What?"

"I didn't think Sasuke-Kun whistled. It's definitely a rare occasion to see such a thing."

Sasuke seemed to puff up. Another un-Sasuke-ish thing to do. Kabuto snickered again before pulling out his clipboard, "So, Sasuke-Kun, have you had anything strange happen lately? A sore throat? A stomach ache? Most likely not, hell will freeze over before that happens…."

Sasuke shot him a glare, "There has been one thing that's bothering me. Lately I have been having dreams about…activities…."

Kabuto chuckled and moved his face closer, so it was only an inch or two away, causing Sasuke to blush slightly, "That's called puberty, Sasuke-Kun. And what you've been having is a 'wet dream'. Everyone has them."

Sasuke blushed more, "Could you just continue so I can leave?"

Kabuto smirked and nodded. He made a few marks on his clipboard before saying, "Take off your shirt, Sasuke-Kun."

Sasuke stared at him like he was about to rape him or something. Then Kabuto explained he was going to use a stethoscope and it was easier to use it without a shirt in the way, so Sasuke took his shirt off. Kabuto put the stethoscope on and started to check Sasuke's heartbeat and breathing pattern. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, making Kabuto growl slightly at him.

After the stethoscope, Kabuto pulled out a tool that Sasuke couldn't recognize. (A/N: And that I couldn't figure out what it's called.) He shined a light into Sasuke's ear, then his eyes. Sasuke was about to ask if it was over when Kabuto shoved a Popsicle stick down his throat and shined the light in there.

Sasuke gagged while Kabuto wrote down some more stuff. He looked at Sasuke before saying, "I think you're pretty healthy, but it would be best to get a shot now, because it could save your life one day…"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "No! I don't want a shot!" He watched as Kabuto got a needle ready, he knew he was going to get the dumb shot because he knew Kabuto. It was best get it done now than in the middle of the night strapped onto one of many of Kabuto's torture machines.

Kabuto stared at Sasuke, "You're not going to feel anything, it'll be quick and…"

"Then get it over with!" Sasuke shivered. Since he was young, he's always hated shots. Kabuto saw this, "Sasuke-Kun, I promise you, you won't feel a-"

Sasuke shook his head, "Just get it done NOW."

Kabuto stared at Sasuke thinking that if he's going to be an ass about it, Kabuto's going to this HIS way. He went up close to Sasuke's face again and purred, "Fine then." Then he pressed his lips against the smaller boy's.

Sasuke's eyes widened again. Was Kabuto KISSING him? He pushed Kabuto off of him, "YOU SICK PERVERT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Kabuto smirked and held up the empty needle, "Told you that you wouldn't notice it."

Sasuke blinked in confusion, and then stared at his shoulder. There was a small hole where a needle had been. He had gotten the shot while Kabuto was kissing him!

While Sasuke stared at his shoulder, Kabuto proceeded to wipe the hole and put a small Band-Aid on it. Then he went closer to Sasuke again, his breath tickling his neck, "Your check-up is over, would you like your…lollipop…now?"

Sasuke was about to say 'no' or something similar to it when he was pushed down onto a hospital-like bed and kissed all over.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Orochimaru watched in puzzlement as Sasuke limped around everywhere. Hadn't Kabuto given Sasuke a check-up the other day? What could've happened since then? Kabuto SAID Sasuke was healthy. Maybe Sasuke got hurt? Orochimaru sighed, he was going to have to send Sasuke in again to check on it, but for now, they were just going to train.

---

Hope you liked it. It was my first sweatdrop R&R, please


End file.
